puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Garu
Garu is a 12-year-old boy (Turns 13 in the Episode "Cursed Tie"). He is the deuteragonist in the Pucca series, playing the unwilling love interest of Pucca. He is a skilled, shy, and a quite serious-natured ninja who is Abyo's best friend. History Unlike Pucca, Abyo, and Ching, Garu lives independently, living in a small house just outside Sooga Village with his pet cat, Mio. Garu's house has been revealed in House of Doom to carry booby traps and other mechanical objects with the traps and objects that are either activated automatically when certain items in the house are removed or touched in any way. Much like Pucca, he does not talk at all in the TV series, continuing to only use the grunting sounds from the Flash cartoons. It's briefly mentioned in the TV series that he's taken a vow of silence. Personality Garu is a dedicated ninja in training. He has a very serious nature and enjoys his own company. Garu has been shown to almost immediately accept a quest if told it will bring him "great honor." The reason for this, although never revealed in the TV series, most likely stems from one of Garu's ancestors bringing dishonor upon his family (as was revealed in the original Flash cartoons). Appearance Garu, like many ninjas, dresses in black. On his ninja jumpsuit is a large red heart. He keeps his hair up in his iconic pigtails because his hair is quite long, as seen in the episode Fab Abyo. He is said to be quite attractive as several other female characters have either been in love or infatuated with him, such as a Swiss girl named Heidi (Swiss Kiss), The Queen of the Giant Termites (Chop Chewie), a female rabbit (Abra Ca Pucca), and possibly Ring Ring (though it's more for getting under Pucca's skin than actual affection), which has thus earned him the nickname "handsome." Even the show's English theme song states he is "A pretty boy." In the episode Romancing the Clone, Garu's clone speaks throughout the entire episode in an obnoxious manner due to the effects of a dishonor potion made by Shaman who gave it to Tobe to spray Garu with it. In the episode Trial by Fury, The Judge (Master Soo) says, "Sheesh, I thought the guy would never shut up," after Garu takes the stand during the trial, although this was done in a more light-hearted fashion than anything. In Secret Santa Garu at one point in the episode was about to read aloud to Tobe (disguised as Santa at the time) his list of things he wanted for Christmas, but Tobe cut him off as he triggered the trap he set for Garu. In Hooray for Bollywood, he and Pucca both sing, although it's heavily implied that they were lip-syncing. He also cries and screams in pain from breaking his leg in A Leg Up. In Tobe's Nighttime Troubles, which technically may not count as him talking, a cuckoo clock at one point opens to reveal a small wooden figure of him whispering "cuckoo." Abilities Garu is an excellent ninja. He has displayed advanced swordsmanship and an incredible grasp on ninjutsu. He has inhuman endurance (i.e running around the world without tiring) and can perform super athletic feats without batting an eyelid. He has earned himself the "Fire Wasp Ninja" status with his combat skill level. Garu possesses an ability called the "Garusion Illusion," which allows him to create multiple clones of himself that give him the edge in a seemingly uneven fight. He has also demonstrated his extensive ability to play the erhu, which quickly lulls people to sleep. Some of Garu's techniques are based on Master Hiel Kikyu's skills, who is a martial artist that Garu greatly admires. Garu is capable of superhuman athletics and endurance, although Pucca still manages to get the best of him. Character Variations *Sooga Ranger Blue: *Sumo Garu: *Garuhood: *Flower Garu: *West Garu: *1950s Garu: *Astronaut Garu: *1930s Garu: *1910s Garu: *White and red blood cells Garu: *Captain Kirk Garu: *Cookies Garu: *Young Garu: *Bollywood Garu: *Hair-down Garu: *Balloon Garu: *Ghost Garu: *Evil Garu: Relationships Pucca See: Pucca and Garu's Relationship Abyo Garu's best friend who more often than not irritates Garu, he is always sparring with the ninja whenever he is given the opportunity. Although Garu is his superior in fighting, Abyo is constantly challenging him. They both agree on disliking the clinginess of Ching and Pucca respectively, and would much rather spar than pursue any sort of romance. Ching Garu's good friend. He respects her sword abilities and gets along with her quite well. She does, however, often support Pucca's pursuits of him, much to his chagrin. Tobe Garu's eternal rival whose schemes to eradicate Garu once and for all mostly fail even without Pucca's intervention. Garu spars with Tobe much more intensely than with other people, indicating that Garu considers Tobe to be a much more serious opponent. It is interesting to note that they got along insanely well when they were stuck together in Stuck on Goo, having empathy for each other's hardships and implying that their fundamental personalities click quite well. 'Ring Ring' Garu is shown to greatly fear her and will challenge her on something almost to immediately back down on it. He seems to find her tolerable, such as when he happily rescued her in Four-Alarm Fire, but will not hold back from opposing her when she is being evil, such as in He Loves Me Not. Trivia * In the episode And the Band Played Rong Garu is shown to be able to play the Erhu. It irritates Tobe whenever he plays it. *In Fab Abyo, after being attacked with hair curlers, Garu's pigtails are released to finally show his true hair, long with blue highlights. However, the blue coloring may be a factor of the curlers (such as hair dye) and not his natural hair. *Garu was born on December 2. Gallery 1331280084067705673.gif|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File:133128008406 GARU.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/Fi GARU.jpg|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/Fi Garucute.jpg|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File:G Gogo10.JPG|Garu (as seen on Tokyo A Go-Go)|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File hj.gif|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 000000.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File 00012.png|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/Fil 00210.jpg|Garu with his cat, Mio|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/Fil 11.gif|Pucca wearing a Garu costume (as seen on Dance, Pucca, Dance episode)|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ Garu with long hair.jpg|Garu with his hair down (as seen in Fab Abyo)|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File:Garu_with_lo Garu's honor face.jpg|Garu's reaction to the word "Honor" as seen in the episode Little Miss Sooga|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File:Garu%27s_hon House5.png|Garu's baby picture|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File 16154_1079567809591_6396936_n.jpg|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File:16154_1079567809591_63 pucca garu wallpapers (14).jpg|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pucca_garu_wallpapers_% 44.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 43.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 36.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 35..JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/F 34.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 25.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 24.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 21.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 67.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ 66.JPG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/ Eruptionlove.JPG|The trouble of Garu|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File:Erupt Ping7.PNG|Garu as a Ping-Bong Boy|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/Fil PuccaGaruDoll.PNG|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File:PuccaG House5.PNG|Garu at 1 year old|none|link=http://pucca.wikia.com/wiki/File Garu/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists Category:Masters